Trahison
by shakamia
Summary: La fin d'un mariage ce n'est jamais évident


**Trahison**

By Mia

Résumer : Un mariage qui se fini, ce n'est jamais évident.

Je suis rentrée de mon interview, la maison était sombre. Ca faisait bizarre d'être seule dans notre maison. Mary est chez ma mère, Tristan avait un rendez vous à Chicago, il rentre demain. Je me suis fait un café et j'ai regardé le courrier. Facture, facture, publicité, lettre d'un avocat ? Smith et Grand. J'ai ouvert la lettre et je suis restée sans voix. Une demande de dissolution de mariage ? J'ai essayé d'appeler Tristan, il ne répondait pas à son portable. Je me suis tournée vers le frigo pour prendre le numéro de son hôtel…il n'y avait aucun post-it. J'ai fouillé dans son bureau, rien, son ordinateur portable n'était plus là. J'ai couru dans la chambre, son armoire était vide. Je me suis écroulée par terre en pleurant. Il m'avait quitté.

J'ai téléphoné à ma mère.

L- Rory ?

R- Maman ? Est-ce que Mary est là ?

L- Quoi ?

R- Est-ce qu'elle est là ?

L- Rory, bien sûr qu'elle est là, Tristan l'a déposée ce matin. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Tristan ?

R- Il m'a quitté.

L- Quoi ?

R- Il demande le divorce.

Et j'ai raccroché.

Tristan's POV

Je rentre de mon voyage, mon portable sonne à nouveau. C'est elle, je ne veux pas lui parler de peur de flancher, c'est fini. J'entre dans mon appartement, il y a une table, 2 chaises, un sofa et un lit. C'est vide et triste. Ma maison me manque, ma vie me manque, ma femme et ma fille me manquent.

Je croyais qu'on était heureux, comment j'ai pu à ce point être aveugle ? Mary me manque, comment expliquer à une petite fille que ses parents l'aiment malgré le bordel qu'ils ont crées ? J'ai commandé thai avant de me coucher. J'ai lu des rapports au lit et je me suis endormis.

Lorelai's POV

Je viens chercher Mary à la maternelle et là je vois Tristan assis avec elle sur les marches. Il a les traits tirés. Rory a essayé de lui parler ce matin au bureau mais il était apparemment en rendez vous extérieur. Il n'a pris aucun de ses coups de fil et ça m'a mis en colère, comment pouvait il tout foutre en l'air !! Ils étaient heureux, une jolie petite fille, une belle maison, un bon boulot.

L- Tristan.

T- Lorelai.

M- Grand-mère Lorelai, regarde j'ai fait un dessin pour papa.

L- Il est très beau. Mary, tu peux aller jouer un peu, il faut qu'on parle entre grande personne.

M- Tu rentres à la maison papa ?

T- Princesse, non, je peux pas.

M- Pourquoi ?

T- C'est compliqué. Allez vas-y.

M- Ok.

L- Tu peux m'expliquer maintenant ? Comment as-tu pu abandonner ta famille Tristan ? Rory était effondrée quand elle m'a appelé pour me dire que tu demandais le divorce. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout foutre en l'air ?

T- Tu demanderas à Rory. Bon si tu permets je vais dire aurevoir à ma fille.

Et il est parti ? Je suis restée estomaqué devant tant de froideur. Je l'ai vu avec Mary, il l'aime tellement. C'est la fille à son papa. Je ne comprenais pas. Nous sommes finalement rentrées et j'ai attendu Rory, je voulais savoir.

M- Maman !

R- Bébé. Comment était l'école ?

M- Papa est venu !

Elle a levé les yeux vers moi.

R- C'est vrai ? C'est bien. Tu peux aller jouer, maman doit parler à grand-mère Lorelai.

M- Ok.

R- Il était là ? Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?

L- Pas grand-chose. J'ai voulu savoir pourquoi et il m'a dit de te demander alors je te demande, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

R- Je ne sais pas ! Depuis une semaine il était…

Rory's POV

Et là j'ai tout compris ? Le bal de charité du week end précédent auquel sa mère nous avait traîné.

L- Rory ?

R- Je dois y aller. Mary ! On y va !

J'ai attrapé ma fille et je suis partie.

Tristan's POV

J'entre dans le bureau du médiateur. Mon avocat est déjà là, Rory et son avocat sont également présents. Je ne la regarde pas. Je m'assoies.

Me- Bon, maintenant que toutes les parties sont là…

R- Tristan, parle moi.

J'ai levé les yeux vers elle.

T- Nous deux c'est fini.

R- Tristan, tu ne peux pas tout casser sur un coup de tête, 6 ans de mariage, comme ça.

J'ai vu qu'elle était au bord des larmes et moi je ne voulais pas être là, je n'ai jamais aimé la voir pleurer et à ce moment là, ça ne m'a rien fait. Je voulais tellement ne pas hurler.

Me- Donc, si je reprends les termes du contrat de mariage, chaque partie repart avec ce qu'elle a apporté en entrant dans cette union, le reste est divisé en 2. Monsieur Dugrey vous laisse la jouissance de la maison. Il désire la garde alternée de l'enfant Mary Lorelai Dugrey.Y a-t-il autre chose ?

Ar- Ma cliente s'oppose à ce divorce.

Me- Concernant ?

Ar- Tout.

Me- Nous nous verrons donc pour une audience prochaine.

At- Mon client ne veut rien avoir à faire avec Madame Dugrey et si tout cela devait aller jusqu'à une audience, le procès serait aux tords de votre cliente et dans ce cas mon client ne sera peut être pas aussi concilient. Mon client veut en finir au plus vite.

R- Tristan…

T- Signe Rory, finissons en.

J'ai signé et je lui ai donné. Elle les a signé en pleurant. Cette partie de ma vie venait de se terminer.

Lorelai's POV

Je vois Rory tous les jours, elle a du mal mais il me semble qu'elle se remet doucement. Ca fait 2 semaines qu'elle est divorcée. Tristan appelle sa fille tous les jours, elle n'arrête pas de me demander si ses parents vont à nouveau vivre ensemble. Et ça me brise le cœur de lui répondre non. J'étais tellement sûr que leur couple était solide, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il lui ferait une chose pareille.

Au début j'ai eu du mal à l'accepter, je n'arrivais pas à différencier le Tristan de Chilton, de ce jeune homme que Rory m'a présenté. Pour moi, il était de Hartford, comme Logan mais il a su être persuasif, me disant qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Et je l'ai cru. Et quand je l'ai vu tout à l'heure à une table de café avec une femme, en train de rigoler…J'ai su, le tombeur du lycée était resté enfoui toutes ces années pour finalement reparaître. Un zèbre ne change pas ses rayures.

Tristan's POV

Je suis un homme libre depuis 3 mois et je n'ai jamais été aussi malheureux de toute ma vie. J'ai acheté un appartement pour que Mary ait une chambre à elle. Je l'ai aménagé comme elle l'a voulu, pour qu'elle se sente un peu comme chez elle. Quand au reste, ça ressemble à un appartement de célibataire. Mon cousin Lucas a essayé de m'entraîner dans de folles virées mais je n'en ai pas envie. J'aimais ma vie, rentrer tous les soirs chez moi auprès de ma femme et de ma fille. Je suis rentré une fois avec une fille, Heather. On a passé un bon moment, sans plus. Je me suis éclipsé juste après. Des amis ont essayés de me faire rencontrer des femmes mais je n'en ai pas envie.

En fait je ne vis que pour ma fille, pour les moments que nous passons ensemble. Je crois qu'elle commence à se faire à la situation et ça me soulage. La famille Gilmore m'a pris en grippe pour avoir brisé le cœur de leur fille. Nos rencontres sont glaciales et même si ma famille est de mon côté, je sais qu'ils aimeraient comprendre, savoir ce qui s'est passé. Et je ne peux rien dire, sinon ça voudrait dire que c'est vrai.

Lorelai's POV

J'ai appelé Rory, elle n'a pas répondu, je crois qu'elle devait sortir avec des collègues ce soir. Ca me fait plaisir qu'elle sorte à nouveau. Il n'y a pas de raison qu'il s'amuse pendant qu'elle se morfond. Je suis fière d'elle, elle a su rebondir.

J'allais regarder la TV lorsque j'ai reçu un coup de fil. J'ai vu le numéro, ma mère. J'ai hésité et puis je me suis dit dans un moment de folie que peut être elle appelait pour annuler le rendez vous hebdomadaire du vendredi soir…

L- Maman.

Gm- Lorelai, bonsoir, je ne te dérange pas ?

L- Non. Quoi de neuf ?

Gm- Et bien je t'appelais pour savoir si vendredi soir Rory amenait quelqu'un ? Je pensais que tu avais omis de me le dire donc…

L- Comment ça ? De quoi tu parles ?

Gm- Apparemment Rory voit à nouveau Logan, je pensais que tu le savais.

L- Non, je ne le savais pas. Tu devrais peut être l'appeler pour lui demander.

J'ai coupé court assez rapidement, j'étais en colère, elle était retombée pour un autre riche blondinet d'Hartford. J'espérais vraiment qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait.

Tristan's POV

Je suis allé chercher Mary chez Rory, je l'ai pour tout le week-end. Rory semblait mal à l'aise et je ne sais pas pourquoi. C'est bizarre. Je n'ai pas fait plus attention que ça, je ne veux plus me soucier d'elle, ça fait encore trop mal. Le week end était vraiment agréable, ma fille me manque. On est allé à la librairie, on a fait des cookies et je l'ai ramené dimanche soir chez Lorelai. Elle m'a ouvert la porte, glaciale comme elle sait si bien le faire.

L- Tristan

T- Lorelai. Bon, Mary, je vais te laisser.

M- Attends, je t'ai fait un dessin chez mamy Emilie. Je vais le chercher.

Je l'ai vu disparaître en courant. Nous nous sommes retrouvés tous les 2.

M- Tiens.

T- Qui t'a dessiné ?

M- Il y a maman et moi et grand-mère Lorelai, Luke, grand-mère Emilie et grand père Richard et Logan.

T- Logan ?

Je l'ai embrassée et j'ai pris le dessin. Lorelai me regardait.

T- Logan ?

L- Après ce que tu as fait, ne t'avise pas de faire de commentaire.

T- Elle vous a vraiment tous embobiné. Ca ne m'étonne pas, la princesse de Stars Hollow. Rory ne fait jamais rien de mal, bien sûr. Elle n'aura pas mis longtemps.

Lorelai's POV

Je n'ai pas posé de question mais ce qu'il avait dit…je l'ai regardé partir, disparaître dans un nuage de poussière. Je ne veux pas penser à lui.

Rory's POV

J'aime me réveiller dans ses bras. Je tourne la tête, il dort. Ca m'a fait sourire. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été aussi heureuse. Je suis toujours triste quand je pense à mon mariage, à mon divorce mais Logan c'est autre chose. Je l'aime tellement, quand il est dans le coin, plus rien n'a d'importance, il me fait complètement perdre la tête. Dès que je le vois…il a un effet animal sur moi, j'ai envie de lui, de le toucher. Il avait déjà cet effet sur moi à la fac.

R- Logan, réveille toi.

Lo- Ror…

R- Allez, debout sinon tu vas être en retard.

Lo- Tu viens prendre une douche avec moi ?

Je l'ai suivi dans la douche, me disant que ce soir j'allais récupérer mon bébé.

Tristan's POV

J'allais prendre mon café quand on m'est rentré dedans.

T- Waou !

S- Pardon, je suis désolée. Excusez moi, je vais nettoyer

T- Non, c'est bon, c'est pas grave.

S- Tenez mon café.

T- Non

S- Si, j'insiste.

T- Merci.

Je l'avais regardé, elle avait de grands yeux noisettes, un joli sourire. Elle était jolie. C'était la première fois que je remarquais une femme depuis mon divorce et ça m'a donné la pêche. Je suis allé au bureau de bonne humeur.

J'ai revu cette femme le lendemain, elle était assise à une table, le nez dans le journal. Je me suis aperçu qu'elle venait ici tous les jours. Le 4è jour, j'ai pris mon courage à 2 mains et je suis allé m'installer à sa table. Elle a levé les yeux, surprise puis elle m'a reconnu et elle m'a souri. Elle s'appelle Sarah, elle est dans l'immobilier, sans enfant.

Nos rendez vous du matin ont commencés à être la chose que j'attendais impatiemment et au bout d'une semaine j'ai osé l'inviter à diner.

Sarah's POV

La première fois que je l'ai rencontré, je me sentais toute gênée, un peu gourde. Je n'ai pas vraiment regardé à quoi il ressemblait, j'étais tellement mal à l'aise…Et puis quand il s'est planté devant ma table…c'est vraiment un bel homme. Il a un sourire tout à fait charmant. Pour selon que s'est un bel homme, il n'a pas l'air sur de lui, ça doit venir de son divorce récent. Hier soir nous avons eu notre premier rendez vous. C'était très agréable, nous avons beaucoup parlé, notamment de sa fille, il l'adore, je trouve ça très mignon. Il m'a raccompagné chez moi et m'a dit qu'il m'appelerait aujourd'hui. Bien que j'essaie de me raisonner, j'attends impatiemment son coup de fil.

S- Allo ?

T- Sarah ? C'est Tristan.

S- Ca va ?

T- Oui, je me demandais ce que tu faisais à midi ?

S- J'ai une pause d'une heure.

T- Ca te dirait de manger un sandwich avec moi ?

S- Ok. On se retrouve chez Alfredo ? Ils font des sandwich à se damner.

T- D'accord, 12h10 ?

S- A tout à l'heure.

Rory's POV

Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer, je n'arrête pas de penser à Logan. Tout était parfait jusqu'à présent mais depuis quelques semaines…Je ne sais pas, il est souvent occupé, dès fois j'ai l'impression de me retrouver au début de la relation que nous entretenions à Yale, quand il m'appelait de temps en temps, entre 2 filles et c'est impossible. Ca fait presque un an que nous sommes ensemble et je dois m'inquiéter pour rien.

Lorelai's POV

Tristan vient de poser Mary et elle à l'air HS. On a mangé toutes les 2 devant un dessin animé et quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle avait fait ce week end, elle m'a dit qu'elle était allée avec Tristan et Sarah au parc d'attraction.

L- Sarah ?

M- Oui, c'est une amie à papa. Elle est gentille, elle arrête pas de rigoler. Papa aussi il rigolait. On a vu des pans

L- Tu la connaissais Sarah ?

M- Non, c'est la première fois.

Donc Tristan avait rencontré une femme et c'était suffisamment sérieux pour qu'il veuille la présenter à sa fille. Rory ne m'en avait pas parlé, en même temps je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle soit au courant.

Rory's POV

Je suis un peu en retard pour récupérer Mary, j'ai été occupée, même pas par Logan, plus par le boulot. J'ai appelé maman pour qu'elle aille la récupérer. J'ai besoin de ma fille, j'ai besoin de ma mère.

Lorelai's POV

On a passé une soirée entre filles, Luke a accepté de rester à son ancien appartement. C'est agréable. Rory est un peu déprimée en ce moment, je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passe dans sa vie, depuis son divorce en fait. Nous ne parlons pas de Logan. Elle ne veut pas en parler, je ne sais pas pourquoi. En fait, je sais pourquoi, ce n'est pas une nouvelle que je n'apprécie pas son nouveau copain. J'ai hésité à lui parler de la nouvelle copine de Tristan mais je me suis dit qu'il vallait mieux qu'elle l'apprenne par moi que par quelqu'un d'autre. Et j'ai été surprise par sa réaction. Elle était en colère, demandant comment il avait osé présenter une de ses conquêtes, elle a commencé à s'énerver, je ne comprenais pas sa réaction. Elle s'est finalement calmée

Tristan's POV

J'apprécie de plus en plus ces moments le week end avec Mary et Sarah. Ca passe bien entre elles. Ca me fait plaisir. Tout irait bien si Rory ne m'appelait pas systématiquement en colère. Je sais que c'est puérile de ne pas répondre à ses appels, qu'il va falloir que je lui parle mais apparemment Mary va bien donc ça ne doit pas être très important.

On allait sortir quand quelqu'un a sonné à la porte, j'étais en train de mettre le manteau de Mary alors j'ai demandé à Sarah d'ouvrir la porte.

R- Vous devez être la nouvelle conquête de mon ex mari, je viens chercher ma fille.

S- …

R- Mary ! Bébé !

M- Maman ?

T- Rory ?

R- Je viens chercher ma fille.

T- Certainement pas. Sarah, tu peux emmener Mary 2 minutes.

R- Vous n'allez nul part avec ma fille.

Sarah's POV

J'étais sous le choc. Je n'avais jamais rencontré son ex femme et elle semblait odieuse. Tristan n'a jamais rien dit de méchant sur elle mais là…Je ne savais pas quoi faire.

S- Tristan, je vais vous laisser. Je t'appelle. Mary, à une prochaine.

R- Aurevoir.

Je suis sortie. Je n'étais jamais sortie avec un homme ayant des baggages affectifs et là…

Tristan's POV

Elle m'a reproché de ne pas lui avoir demandé l'autorisation de présenter Mary à ma « nouvelle conquête ». J'allucine, elle est irrationnelle. Je n'ai jamais haï personne mais là…Tout était si parfait et elle a out foutu en l'air. C'est ce qu'elle fait de mieux désormais.

Nous avons finalement passé le week end seulement tous les 2. Mary était très perturbée pas la situation.

Lorelai's POV

Nous rentrons de notre petit week end, c'était vraiment très agréable ; et j'avoue que Logan peut être charmant. J'ai vérifié mon répondeur en arrivant, j'avais 2 messages de Tristan. Il avait une voix un peu stressée. J'allais le rappeler quand quelqu'un a sonné à la porte. Rory est allée ouvrir et là.

R- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

M- Papa !!

T- Mary, bébé.

R- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici Tristan ?

T- Je suis là pour voir ma fille puisque je ne l'ai pas vu depuis 2 semaines !

M- Pourquoi vous criez ?

Lu- Mary, viens avec moi, je vais t'emmener au diner et je te ferais un hamburgur.

M- Tu pars pas papa.

T- Je viendrais te voir avant de partir, promis.

Je suis restée dans la cuisine, attendant la suite.

T- Je te préviens Rory, si tu tentes à nouveau de m'empêcher de voir ma fille…

R- Si Sarah veut des enfants elle n'a qu'à t'en faire !

T- Quoi ? Tu as fait tout ça à cause de Sarah ? Parce que j'ai osé rencontrer une femme ? Parce que je ne me suis pas morfondu quand on a divorcé ?

R- Tu es parti !!Tu as voulu divorcer !

T- Tu couchais avec Huntzberger depuis 6 mois !!

R- …

T- Oui, je m'en suis aperçu au bal de charité. J'allais aux toilettes et j'ai bien entendu ta performance. Je croyais que nous 2 c'était du solide, pour la vie, j'allais te parler de faire un autre bébé…

R- Tristan…

T- Je t'interdit de pleurer. Tu as foutu notre vie en l'air.

R- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? Pourquoi tu ne t'ai pas battu pour nous ?

T- Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ? Tu n'étais apparemment plus interressée par nous. Tu as toujours su qu'il y a une chose que je ne tolère pas c'est l'infidélité. Tu le savais et même si j'avais pu éventuellement te pardonner, quand le détective privé que j'ai engagé m'a annoncé que ça durait depuis 6 mois…6 mois Rory !!

R- Je suis désolée.

T- Je m'en fiche.

R- Je t'aime Tristan, je t'aimais. Tu m'as donné la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé…

Je m'étais assise sous le choc. J'avais cru ma fille, ne croyant pas qu'elle ferait quelque chose. Et Logan, ce petit faux cul… Et Rory est apparue, Tristan était apparemment parti.

R- Je suppose que tu as tout entendu.

L- …

R- Dis quelque chose.

L- Tu m'as laissé croire que c'était de sa faute alors que c'est toi. Rory, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

R- Je ne sais pas. Je l'ai revu et…Une partie de moi…je l'ai toujours aimé, c'est l'amour de ma vie…

L- Rory ! Dis moi que je rêve. Tu as dit non à sa demande il y a 10 ans.

R- Je n'étais pas prête. Maintenant je le suis. Je l'aime maman.

J'étais complètement soufflée, elle était retombée dans les bras de Logan…Quitte à choisir, je préfère largement Tristan. Il n'a jamais eu cette manière hautaine et un peu condescendante d'être. J'étais sous le choc.

Logan's POV

Je sortais de réunion quand Sylvia m'a dit que madame Lorelai Danes désirait s'entretenir avec moi.

Lo- Lorelai. Que me vaut le plaisir ?

Et elle m'a giflé. Je suis resté interloqué.

L- C'est madame Danes pour toi. Logan, je ne t'ai jamais beaucoup aimé mais je pensais que tu étais un homme bien. Courir après une femme marié, je trouve ça minable. Je sais qu'elle est à blamer autant que toi mais je tenais à te dire que tu n'es plus le bienvenu chez moi.

Et elle est ressortie.

Tristan's POV

J'étais en train de finir un dossier quand ma secrétaire m'a dit que Madame Danes désirait s'entretenir avec moi. Je ne voulais pas lui parler, ça suffisait, les femmes de la famille Gilmore étaient éreintante.

L- J'en aurais pas pour longtemps.

Sy- Je suis désolée, elle a forcé la porte…

T- C'est pas grave Sylvia. Lorelai. Que me vaut cette visite ?

L- Je voulais te parler.

T- Depuis quand ?

L- Je voulais m'excuser. Je n'aurais jamais cru que…

T- Sainte Rory, tout le monde lui a toujours donné le bon dieu sans confession.

L- C'est ma fille. Je suis désolée de ce qu'elle t'a fait. Je suis désolé d'avoir été si imbuvable.

T- C'est le rôle d'une belle mère.

L- Tu seras toujours le bien venu dans ma maison Tristan. Bon, comment vas tu ?

T- Ca va.

L- Et avec ton amie, Sarah ?

T- Je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'en parler avec toi.

Sarah's POV

On vient de rentrer de week-end avec Tristan et je commence vraiment à tomber amoureuse de lui, il est charmant, drôle, attentionné…tout ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé. J'arrive pas à y croire la chance que j'ai d'avoir rencontré un homme pareil.

Tristan's POV

Cette semaine j'ai rencontré les parents de Sarah lors d'un diner. Ils étaient de passage en ville et ça s'est fait, naturellement. Il n'y avait rien d'officiel, seulement un diner et j'ai aimé ça, pas de chichi, pas de solenité…La semaine prochaine il y a une soirée et j'ai envie qu'elle vienne avec moi, je veux qu'elle soit là à mes côté, face à ma famille.

Mme Dugrey's POV

Lorsque j'ai appelé Tristan, il m'a dit qu'il venait. La dernière fois qu'il est venu à une de ces soirées c'était…juste avant son divorce. Je ne pensais pas que ça allait aussi mal que ça entre lui et Rory à l'époque. En fait, je pensais que tout ce passait bien entre eux, qu'ils étaient le couple idéal. Leur séparation a été un choc pour tout le monde. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il va mieux, il vient accompagné. Il ne s'est pas étendu sur le sujet lorqu'il m'a annoncé qu'il venait. Je sais simplement qu'elle s'appelle Sarah. On va bien voir.

Tristan's POV

Elle n'est pas à l'aise dans cet envirronement et c'est une des choses qui me plait chez elle. Elle ne vient pas de ce milieu. Elle regarde tout avec des yeux neufs. Quand je l'ai présentée à mes parents, je l'ai sentie tendue ; bien sûr je l'avais prévenue de ce qui l'attendait mais je ne pense pas qu'elle m'a réellement cru. Ils l'ont poliment questionné ; et quand papa a demandé depuis quand nous nous fréquentions et qu'elle a répondu 6 mois…il voulait savoir si j'avais rompu avec Rory pour être avec elle. Qu'est ce qu'il croit ? Tel père tel fils ? J'ai vu son regard sceptique et maman a souri de manière un peu plus naturelle.

Les Gilmore étaient là, ils m'ont évité. Les grands parents de Rory sont si naif…Elle a brisé le couple de Dean à l'époque ; elle a brisé notre mariage. Elle ne serait pas la mère de Mary et mon premier amour, je leur dirait que leur petite fille est une garce.

Sarah's POV

La soirée était spéciale. Le lieu était magnifique, les robes des femmes, les lustres, la nourriture, tout ce luxe…

T- Tu as passé une bonne soirée quand même ?

S- Bien sûr. Tes parents étaient un peu froid au début mais après…quand on a discuté, je pense que ça s'est bien passé. Pourquoi ils t'ont dis quelque chose ?

T- Non. Ils ont surtout été rassuré que je n'ai pas quitté mon ex femme pour toi.

S- Pardon ?

T- La manière si suptile de demander depuis quand on se connaissait ce n'était pas innocent.

Je suis restée sous le choc. C'était des gens spéciaux, et apparemment aussi manipulateur que Tristan m'avait dit.

Lorelai's POV

Je suis allée chercher Mary à l'école et je dois l'amener chez Tristan. J'ai sonné à la porte et qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise de me retrouver face à une femme que je ne connaissais pas.

M- Sarah ?

S- Salut Mary, madame ?

L- Lorelai.

S- Sarah. Entrez.

Elle était toute gênée.

L- Je pensais que Tristan serait là, je devais lui amener Mary.

S- Oui mais il va avoir un peu de retard, il m'a demandé de l'accueillir…Vous désirez boire quelque chose ?

L- Un café.

S- Tout de suite. Alors Mary c'était bien l'école ?

M- Oui j'ai fait de la patte à sel…

Je la regardais intern agir avec Mary, elle se sentait apparemment à l'aise et Tristan devait avoir suffisamment confiance pour la laisser avec elle.

Tristan's POV

Je me suis dépêcher, je voulais rentrer. Quand j'ai ouvert la porte, je me suis retrouvé face à Lorelai, apparemment sur le point de partir.

T- Lorelai, comment ça va ?

L- Bien. Je m'apprêtais à y aller.

T- Ok. Il y a des choses à savoir concernant Mary pour demain ?

L- J'ai déjà tout dis à Sarah. Mary, tu me fais un bisou avant de partir ?

M- Aurevoir.

L- Aurevoir ma puce. Bonsoir Tristan, Sarah, au plaisir de vous revoir.

Elle est sortie et quand je me suis tournée vers Sarah, elle souriait.

T- Ca s'est bien passé ?

S- Oui, très bien.

Rory's POV

Ca ne va pas du tout, je ne sais plus quoi penser, Logan m'a encore posé un lapin, il a du boulot. Et moi je commence à en avoir marre. Je ne veux pas tomber dans cette routine. Alors je suis allée à son bureau et il n'y était pas. Sa secrétaire m'a dit qu'il était en rendez vous extérieur. Et puis après lui avoir gentiment demandé, lui expliquant que j'étais l'amie de Logan, elle m'a donné l'adresse du restaurant. C'est là que je l'ai vu, à table avec son père, un autre homme et une femme. Je lui ai envoyé un sms « je suis là, rejoins moi dans l'entrée » et je l'ai attendu.

Logan's POV

Quand j'ai reçu son sms, j'ai paniqué. Je me suis rapidement excusé et je l'ai rejoins. Quand je la vois…Je l'ai entraînée dans les toilettes pour faire ce qu'on fait le mieux. Je n'ai pas pris le temps car malgré tout ce qu'elle pourra dire, Rory Gilmore aime que ça soit rapide, entre 2 portes et violent. Elle ne l'avoura jamais, ça ne se fait pas. Après, je suis repartis à ma table, lui promettant de la retrouver le soir même.

Rory's POV

Quand je pense à ce qui s'est passé hier dans les toilettes de ce restaurant…j'aime ça, le frisson, l'excitation ; lui en moi, mon dos frottant contre le mur/la porte, ses mains m'aggripant fermemant les hanches à m'en laisser des bleus. Je ne l'avouerais à personne mais même si le sexe a toujours été bien avec Tristan/Dean et les autres mais Logan ne me traite pas comme une personne fragile, il ne m'a jamais mis sur un pied d'estale, j'ai l'impression d'être vraiment moi avec lui.

Luke's POV

Nous allions passer une soirée tous les 2 devant la TV quand la porte d'entrée s'est ouverte et Rory est arrivée en larme.

Lu- Rory ?

L- Rory ma puce, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

R- Maman…Logan, s'est fini.

Je me suis eclipsé pour aller faire du café. Et j'ai attendu dans la cuisine. Quand il a été fait, je leur en ai apporté au salon.

R- …Je pensais que nous 2 c'était du sérieux, j'ai foutu mon mariage en l'air pour lui !

J'étais sous le choc. J'ai croisé le regard de Lorelai mais rien n'a été dit.

R- … je pensais refaire ma vie avec lui…je l'aime tellement…

Je suis allé me coucher. Lorelai ne m'a pas rejoins, je pense qu'elle a dormi avec Rory.

Lorelai's POV

J'ai été réveillée par le téléphone, je n'ai pas fait attention et à peine avais je décroché, que je regrettais. C'était ma mère.

E- Lorelai, as tu lu le journal ?

L- Bonjour maman, as tu vu l'heure qu'il est ?

E- 9 heures pourquoi ? As tu lu le journal ce matin ?

L- Non. Pourquoi ?

E- On y annonce les fiançailles de Logan et de la fille Rotschild, Joséphine.

Je suis restée sous le choc.

E- Lorelai ?

L- Non je ne savais pas et je ne pense pas que Rory soit au courant.

Tristan's POV

J'ai vu le journal ce matin et j'ai un goût amer dans la bouche. Tout ça pour ça. Toutes ces vies détruites pour ça. Je lui en ai voulu d'ailleurs je lui en veux encore. Je crois que j'aurais éventuellement pu comprendre si elle avait tout fichu en l'air pour finalement se marier avec lui, son grand amour mais en fait, ça n'a été que pour une aventure…Je ne veux pas y penser, je suis avec Sarah, je suis bien avec elle, quand nous sommes ensemble c'est parfait. Je crois vraiment que je l'aime. Je n'aurais jamais pensé aimer à nouveau quelqu'un mais…Tout le temps qu'on passe ensemble, nos soirées…on travaille beaucoup tous les 2 mais ça ne passe pas avant nous. Elle ne me plante jamais pour partir à l'autre bout du monde pendant des semaines, elle est là tous les soirs, d'ailleurs, c'est un peu ridicule de garder 2 appartments. Je crois que je suis prêt, je vais lui demander de venir habiter avec moi. Mais pour ça il faut que j'en parle à Mary. Elle sait que nous sommes ensemble et quand nous partons tous les 3, elle sait que nous dormons ensemble mais Sarah ne dort pas chez moi quand j'ai Mary avec moi. Je sais c'est ridicule mais je veux…je ne veux pas que…je vais lui parler.

T- Mary ?

M- Papa t'a vu mon dessin ?

T- Il es très beau, tu m'écoute 2 secondes ?…Tu aimes bien Sarah ?

M- Oui, elle est gentille.

T- Oui elle est gentille et tu sais que papa l'aime beaucoup. Tu dirais quoi si Sarah venait habiter avec nous ?

M- Elle dormirait où ?

T- …Elle dormirait avec moi.

M- Mais…

T- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

M- Maman…

T- Tu sais bien ma chérie que papa et maman t'aime beaucoup mais il ne sont plus heureux tous les 2.

M- Vous pouvez pas être encore heureux ?

T- Pas ensemble bébé.

M- C'est que les papas et maman qui dorment ensemble et je veux pas d'une nouvelle maman.

T- T'a raison, c'est que les papas et mamans. Sarah n'est pas ta maman, maman sera toujours ta maman. Ca serait comme quand Sarah est là mais un peu différent.

M- Comment différent ?

T- Elle serait là tout le temps, tu devrais lui obéir, dès fois ça sera elle qui t'emmènera à l'école ou qui viendra te chercher. Elle dormirait avec papa et on se ferait beaucoup de bisous.

M- Beurkkkk.

T- Oui beurkk, garde cette idée pour les 20 ans à venir.

M- Elle va venir alors ?

T- Je sais pas. Je lui ai pas demandé encore, je voulais en parler avec toi.

M- Ok…Je peux finir mon dessin maintenant ?

T- Oui.

Ca s'est pas trop mal passé. Ca aurait pu être pire.

Lorelai's POV

J'ai été surprise, la première chose que Mary m'a dit en arrivant c'est « Sarah va habiter avec papa et moi » Et j'ai été surprise. Je l'ai fait parler un peu et apparemment Tristan en avait d'abord parlé à Mary, certainement pour tâter le terrain. Elle m'a expliqué comment ça allait se passer. Et quand Tristan est venu la chercher je lui en ai parlé.

T- Bonsoir Lorelai.

L- Bonsoir Tristan. J'ai eu une discussion des plus intéressante avec Mary.

T- Ah oui ?

L- Oui, il paraît que Sarah va venir habiter avec vous.

T- Ah. Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit ?

L- Rien de spécial, elle m'a expliqué comment ça allait se passer.

T- Elle a…

L- Elle n'a rien dit contre si ça t'inquiète. Alors c'est sérieux.

T- Ca fait un peu plus d'un an qu'on est ensemble et je suis prêt. On est tout le temps ensemble sauf le week end quand j'ai Mary…

L- C'est bien.

T- Tu penses ?

L- Pourquoi pas toi ?

T- Si. Bon, Mary ! On y va !!

Rory's POV

Quand j'ai appris qu'il allait emménager avec cette Sarah…Je sais pas, c'est pas possible, il ne peux pas, ça veut dire que nous 2…c'était pas sencé se passer comme ça, Mary a besoin de ses 2 parents…Je l'ai appelé.

Tristan's POV

J'en reviens pas de ce qui veisn de se passer, elle n'a vraiment aucune…elle veut quon se remette ensemble. Elle est pas croyable ! Une seconde on discute de Mary, comme des gens civilisé que nous n'avons plus été depuis des mois et la seconde d'après elle m'embrasse. Quand je l'ai repoussé, j'en revenais pas, elle était irrationnelle, Mary aurait besoin de ses 2 parents ensemble, on devait tout recommencer que…je la comprends plus. Elle est malheureuse alors tout le monde doit l'être.

Quand je suis rentré, Sarah préparait le repas chez moi.

S- Tu rentres tard.

T- Oui…Sarah, il faut que je te parle…

Je l'ai vue se tendre.

S- Ce n'est jamais bon quand une discussion commence comme par « il faut que je te parle ».

T- Ca va dépendre de toi. J'étais avec Rory, c'est pour ça que j'étais en retard. Elle m'a appelé pour discuter de Mary…

S- Et…

T- Elle m'a embrassé.

Elle s'est éloignée de moi.

T- Attends, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

S- Ton ex femme t'embrasses.

T- Elle a appris que je voulais te demander d'emménager ensemble et d'un coup elle s'est mis dans la tête que Mary serait plus épanouie avec des parents ensemble qui ne peuvent plus se voir en peinture.

S- Tu veux qu'on habite ensemble ?

T- Oui. Maintenant est ce que tu veux habiter avec Mary et moi ?

S- Et Rory ?

T Rory est une femme aigrie qui s'est faite plaquer, tu n'as pas répondu à la question.

S- Oui.

Lorelai's POV

Tristan nous a invité Luke et moi à leur pendaison de crémaillère à Sarah et lui. Je suis vraiment heureuse pour eux, je les ai vu ensemble, ils sont amoureux. Luke s'est détendu depuis qu'il a appris que Tristan n'était pas le fautif dans leur histoire.

Aujourd'hui c'est la mariage de Logan et je Rory doit être éffondrée. Elle ne s'en est pas remise, malgré le coup qu'elle a fait à Tristan en lui sautant dessus. Je lui ai téléphoné mais elle avait l'air pressée, apparemment elle va à la cérémonie ; je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Il l'a invitée. Peut être que ça lui permettra de tourner la page.

Rory's POV

Il va se marier. J'en reviens toujours pas, il va épouser une de ces femmes trophées que Shira approuve tant. Mes grands parents sont là aussi. Je suis au fond de l'église, me faisant toute petite et puis je l'ai vu plus loin et je sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Il m'a regardé et j'ai fondue.

On s'est retrouvé dehors dans les buissons contre l'église, ma robe retroussée jusqu'à la taille…rien n'a changé, ce désir qui vous dévore et ce plaisir toujours aussi intense. Et puis il est rentré pour aller se marier après m'avoir dit qu'il m'aimait.

Lorelai's POV

Je suis allée voir Rory ce soir, histoire de lui remonter le moral et je l'ai trouvé anormalement calme, pas déprimée du tout, peut être un peu soucieuse mais rien de plus. Peut être que c'est ce qui lui fallait, clore ce chapitre de sa vie et recommencer à vivre, faire des rencontres, nouvelles.

Logan's POV

Nous sommes rentrés de notre voyage de noce, c'était paradisiaque. Joe est une femme géniale que j'aime beaucoup, je crois qu'elle m'aime, on sait tous les 2 que notre mariage et plus un mariage de raison que réellement d'amour mais je pense que ça peut évoluer. Je peux apprendre à l'aimer, pas autant que j'aime Rory car je n'aimerais jamais quelqu'un autant que je l'aime mais... J'ai pensé à elle en lisant un article et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'appeler pour qu'on se retrouve. On frappe à la porte de la chambre d'hôtel et je sais que c'est elle.

10 ans plus tard.

Rory's POV

Je suis un grand reporter reconnue dans la profession, Rory Gilmore, j'ai une fille magnifique qui me déteste, qui déteste toute le monde sauf son père car elle est en pleine crise d'adolescence. Enfin la crise commence à sérieusement durer.

J'ai foutu mon mariage en l'air il y a 12 ans. Mon parfait mariage, avec le parfait mari qui n'aimait que moi pour l'amour de ma vie Logan.

Aujourd'hui je suis seule. Logan est marié depuis 10 ans à Josephine Rotschild Hundzberger. Il a 4 enfants Logan Jr 9 ans, Sophie 7 ans, James 4 ans et Jennifer 8 mois.

Quant à moi, je suis l'autre femme depuis plus de 10 ans. Je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer et je sais qu'il m'aime également mais qu'il ne la quiterra jamais.

Tristan s'est remarié il y a 8 ans et il a 3 enfants, des jumeaux Liam et Keeran 7 ans et une petite fille Anna-Lisa 5 ans. Il est heureux en ménage, plus qu'il ne l'a jamais été avec moi. Sarah est faite pour lui.

Je ne parle plus à ma mère comme je le faisais, disons que nous évitons certains sujets qui faches. Elle ne m'a jamais pardonné d'être l'autre femme. Je revois encore son visage quand elle nous a surpris Logan et moi sortant d'un hôtel 3 mois après son mariage.

Je n'ai jamais eu d'autre enfant. J'aurais voulu mais Logan n'était pas d'accord. Quand à Mary, elle a demandé à aller vivre avec son père et ça m'a brisé le cœur.

Je m'appelle Rory Gilmore, reporter et j'ai mené la vie que je voulais, sans regret.

Fin


End file.
